codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploration Again
Exploration Again is the third episode of Season 13 and the 251st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off at the factory with our heroes dealing with an off screen X.A.N.A attack in the Lyoko's Ice Sector and Aelita and William were heading to the tower which X.A.N.A activated. Jeremy soon told them to hurry up because Yumi and Ulrich barley had any life points left as the droids were blasting them. William and Aelita told them that they arrived at the tower and soon she got inside just as William was hit by the droids. Aelita soon deactivated the tower by putting in the Code: Lyoko in the tower and soon she stopped X.A.N.A's attack. Meanwhile at the factory.............................................. Jeremy told everyone as William and Aelita got back that he may have found a way on how to explore Sector 6 much better. Soon Jeremy sended everyone back to Lyoko and soon they landed in the Forest Sector and they went to the edge of the Sector and soon Jeremy called the Transporter for Sector 6 by typing the code SCIPIO just like how they used it to get to Sector 5. Soon he called it and and everyone was pulled inside the porter and they were heading to Sector 6 which was just like Sector 5. They kept going all the way to the starting room until the porter dropped them off. Jeremy soon connected himself to Sector 6's holosystem and he also told them that as soon as the door opens the timer was gonna go off and soon the door was opened and the timer started counting down at 3 minutes and soon they started to run to find the key to explore Sector 6 even more. Soon Battle Droids showed up and they started to fire at the warriors and they attacked back at the Droids. The timer was still going on and Jeremy soon told them to hurry up because time was running out and soon William and Ulrich both worked together to get the key but just as Ulrich was about to trip the key he was shot by a droid and disappeared William and the others saw it and soon William went to the key but the Droids shot him too and he was gone with Yumi Aelita and Odd left and the room was about to change now. Odd managed to hit the key just in time as he Yumi and Aelita managed to stop it. They told Jeremy that Ulrich and William were hit by the Droids and they were wondering if they will come home. Jeremy told them he will get them back as he tried to do so suddenly there was a problem they couldn't come back the others asked why and Jeremy told them it was because they were in a different area just like Sector 5. Jeremy told them that anyone who gets hit in this Sector doesn't come back to earth until they find a code to bring them back. Soon everyone reached the end and Jeremy told Aelita to get connected so they can find Ulrich and William and bring them back. Soon they managed to get the code to save Ulrich and William but soon more Droids came and started to attack the heroes. The heroes managed to escape the droids from Sector 6 by using the tunnels to get out and they got out threw a way tower and soon Jeremy managed to bring Odd Yumi and Aelita back first then he typed in the code to save Ulrich and William and then launched the program and soon they came back they were hurt after the Droids shooting them but they were home at last and Jeremy soon launched a return to the past as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode had featured Battle Droids only and no monsters. * This episode shares several similarities with the episode Exploration ** A new area explored. ** Traps kill each of the Lyoko Warriors one by one. ** To materialize Lyoko Warriors, a terminal must be accessed. ** Someone is sent to the rescue. ** Aelita gets to the terminal and gets the program to materialize everyone.